


bad dreams, apple crepes

by stonestars



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Nightmares, at the beginning only that is, they're warm guys, voidfish effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonestars/pseuds/stonestars
Summary: “I don’t mind,” she says. “I’m glad to help. I only wish them gone for your sake. I can’t think of the last time you were able to get a full night’s sleep.”“I can,” Magnus says, barely awake at this point. “It was after that elf came through on his show. That food made me sleep like a…”  he yawns, his eyes slipping closed. “Baby…”





	bad dreams, apple crepes

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno this is mainly self indulgent, I also love the idea that the IPRE get nightmares about the stolen century even under Fisher's effects, and that Taako's recipes help somehow (because they are reminiscent of the good parts of the century, even if they can't remember them)

_ He’s running, surrounded by darkness and black opal and static, towards something in the distance, glowing white. He sees its engine start to spin to life and calls out, shouting for his captain, for his friends, for them to wait, he’s almost there, there’s black fire everywhere, it’s burning, it’s-- _

“Magnus?  _ Magnus? _ ” And then Julia is there, shaking his shoulder, her eyes wide and worried.

“J--Julia?” He’s shaking, his hands balled into fists at his sides and the blankets on their bed wrapped awkwardly around him. “I…”

“You were having a nightmare again,” Julia says softly, pushing him back down as he tries to sit up. “You were screaming about… something, but all I heard was--”

“Static,” Magnus breathes. It happens often, according to Julia. 

“Are you okay?” Julia asks, hovering above him, her eyes still full of worry. “Can you… remember anything, this time?”

He thinks for a moment. More static. “No…” he says, struggling a little to untangle himself from his blankets. “It’s just…”

“Static,” Julia finishes, sitting back against the pillows on their bed and pulling him into her arms. 

“I remember… calling out, for someone. Someone I cared about a lot. But I don’t… I try to think about it and it slips away.”

Julia pulls him closer. “I wish there was something I could do,” she says softly. “To stop them. The nightmares.”

Magnus tiredly snuggles into her. “I’m sorry I wake you so often with them,” he mumbles.

She gently runs her fingers through his hair. “I don’t mind,” she says. “I’m glad to help. I only wish them gone for your sake. I can’t think of the last time you were able to get a full night’s sleep.”

“I can,” Magnus says, barely awake at this point. “It was after that elf came through on his show. That food made me sleep like a…”  he yawns, his eyes slipping closed. “Baby…” he finishes, slowly drifting off into unconsciousness again, the feeling of her hand in his hair soothing him to sleep.

\--

The next morning, Magnus wakes up alone in bed to the smell of something cooking. He blearily gets up, padding his way into the kitchen to find Julia leaning over a cookbook. He steps up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Good morning,” he says with a yawn.

Julia turns her head to give him a kiss on the cheek before ducking out of his grasp. “Hold on,” she says, “this is the hardest part.” 

Magnus frowns. “What are you making?”

“Crepes,” she says. “Apple crepes. Now  _ move, _ Mags.”

He steps back, making his way over to the counter and sitting down. There’s already a cup of coffee waiting for him. 

“What’s all this for?” he asks, taking a slow sip of the coffee. 

“Nothing in particular,” Julia says, grinning triumphantly as she starts to arrange things on a plate. She takes a long look at the picture in the cookbook before nodding to herself and dusting off her hands. “Here,” she says, “eat.”

Magnus looks down at the crepes in front of him, something oddly familiar tugging at his stomach.  _ What a weird sense of déjà vu,  _ he thinks as he picks up the fork. “Jules, these look amazing,” he says. “Come, have some as well.”

Julia grins. “You bet your ass I’m having some,” she says with a wink as she closes the cooking book with a thud and comes around the counter to sit next to Magnus. He smiles and holds a heaping forkfull out to her, which she bites off the end of the fork without hesitation. 

“Oh, I did good,” she says after she swallows, stealing the fork from magnus for another bite.

“You did,” Magnus says with a wide smile, his eyes catching the purple cover of the cookbook Julia had been using, emblazoned with gold designs and the words, in swirling golden letters,  _ Sizzle it Up With Taako _ .


End file.
